Set Me Free
by TheLondonTeaCozy
Summary: Renesme is kidnapped and brought back to Italy. Alec has a secret, so does Renesme. But, when they're told, repairs need to be made. As the dust settles, maybe they'll come out of it better people; or not. Kind of odd; WILL hit M quickly.Some fluff.
1. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; I hope that's clear**

**Author's Note: This is the longest short story I've written and it's kind of an experiment, so I hope you all enjoy and comment :3 Carie **

**Part One: Stolen**

He watched her from the trees as she danced in the rosy sunlight. It was nearly twilight, but she wasn't afraid of the monsters. To her, the monsters didn't exist. He licked his lips involuntarily as her long dress' skirt flared as she kicked, exposing an extension of her creamy leg.

This was the girl he'd longed for… for 20 years.

Renesme was a beauty. She wasn't like the Cullens; well, not identical. She was carefree, free-spirited, and comfortable. Renesme wasn't a china doll kept in her individual box, dust free. No, that wasn't a good comparison. Renesme Cullen was Daphne of myth sprung to life; although he definitely wasn't her Apollo.

Springing lightly from the trees that were his look out post, Alec strode into the small clearing. She didn't notice him until he touched her softly. His touch made her jump and freeze, petrified by surprise and fear

"Hello, Renesme," he smiled, giving her body another once-over. "You've grown up since our last meeting." She stared at him, incoherent sounds escaping her lips every so often. "Allow me to assist you," Alec smiled, snaking his hands around her torso and closing the gap. "My name is Alec, love."

Lightly placing a kiss on her rose petal lips, Alec let the mist to envelope the girl. Renesme collapsed into his chest, her breath leaving her lungs in a sigh. Alec pulled her limp body further into his embrace and took off into the trees.

* * *

><p>"You've gotten the girl then?" asked a hushed voice over the phone line.<p>

"She's sleeping at the moment," Alec answered nonchalantly. Looking down at Renesme's still unconscious form, Alec brushed a few stray hairs from her cheeks and smiled. He was her and, now, she was his.

"I'll let the masters know," there was a pause, coupled with the static of other voices. "See you in a few hours, Alec."

"Thanks, Felix." Alec hung up the phone, replacing it in his jacket pocket. Demetri sat a bit a ways from him in the private plane. Demetri was an expert tracker, but wasn't much good for words; unless the occasional sarcastic or witty remark.

Alec, on the other hand, was the secret weapon and couldn't decide if he despised it or enjoyed it. His gift had value, making him valuable, but he was never granted "freedom"; which is why Alec had been sent to kidnap baby Cullen.

Slowly, Alec released the mist's hold on Renesme. She began to stir, her body shifting in the curled up position on the seat beside him. As if in a dream, Renesme sat up and blinked, rubbing her cheeks with the palms of her hands. In the haze of her two hour "sleep", Renesme had the appearance of a small child; innocent, sweet, and warm. The dull sound of her pulse quickening filled the air.

"Where am I?" she whispered, most likely thinking aloud, but Alec couldn't resist the chance.

"In an airplane at 30,000 feet, probably somewhere above Spain," a smirk tugged at his lips as he watched her expression morph from dazed to wonder, and finally melting into horror. Her breathing quickened and he placed a hand on top of one of her own. After a moment, Renesme pulled away and slid as far away as the seat would permit. Alec reached out for her again, but the girl's eyes were shining with the tears that threatened.

"Don't touch me… please, don't hurt me," Renesme pleaded. "W-where are you taking me?" her voice was unnervingly terrified, like this was the absolute end of the world. A small pang of anger pulsed in his chest; a bitter, mock heartbeat.

"We belong to the Volturi clan, Cullen," Demetri answered simply, his eyes not moving from the small book he held.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Renesme exclaimed quickly, grabbing at her long curls, the rings on her fingers getting caught in the locks. Her breasts heaved as the girl began to hyperventilate. The shaken chocolate brown centers of her eyes found Alec's maroon ones. "W-why?"

"Renesme, I…" Alec stopped. He couldn't answer that question. Actually, he could, but not very well. Aro had known of his attachment the second it happened, thanks to Marcus. Aro wanted Renesme for her unusually beautiful talent, as well as the rights to proclaim that he had a hybrid in his forces. It was a pride thing, as it was with most occurrences. He was using Alec, certainly. Alec loved Renesme, even though he wouldn't admit it yet, and Aro wanted both of them. It turned out to be kind of a "win / win" situation.

"I just want to go…" the tears came before the end of her sentence, trickling silently down the curves of her face. Another surge of anger crashed over him. This time, it was at himself; he didn't know why other than Renesme was blowing the situation out of proportion.

"Renesme, please," Alec began tenderly. "I swear that nothing bad is going to happen to you." The girl looked at him with skeptical eyes.

"You can't guarantee that, Alec," she said harshly, restrained almost. Hearing Renesme say his name, but say it with such malice, hurt. "They almost killed me once; they probably wouldn't hesitate now…"

"Let me explain, Renesme," Alec said quickly, talking over her for a bit. "They want you to understand your kind. You aren't going to get hurt because you're too unique. I'll protect you, okay?" He knew he was lying like a rug, but it consoled her for the rest of the flight. Somewhere in him, Alec meant the last words. If it was love now, it wasn't obvious, even to the two of them.

But the young man still felt some guilt as he watched the beautiful Daphne become the unresponsive Galatea. Alec wondered if there was any chance of reviving her.

* * *

><p>Oh, but don't you understand?<p>

That's what they had said to her when Demetri and Alec slipped back into the shadows.

Don't you know that we are going to rip out your life, destroy your beauty and kill the love in your heart for anybody you already or could ever love? Don't you know we could slice into your sanity and make you scream until your lungs gave out altogether, detach any sense of human feeling?

Don't you know what we could do to you?

Alec cringed when her face fell into confusion and wordlessly glanced at him. Aro was about to sell him out. It would make gaining Renesme's undivided affections that much harder.

"Do I not understand?" Renesme whisper sounded.

"Of course not," Aro laughed, his eyes closing for a second.

"Alec, did you not tell the girl why she was brought here?" Caius asked, a rare amused smile cracking through. After more than a thousand years, holding an expressionless façade was very easy. But, in that moment when all eyes were on him, Alec found it very, very hard.

"Renesme, you're Alec's mate; that's why you're here," Aro said as though he was speaking to a toddler. Renesme's mouth formed in to a small "o" and she kept her eyes glued to the masters. "I also requested Demetri and Alec seek you out for your talent. Carlisle and Edward don't encourage you to explore it, do they? Like it was with your mother – che perdita."

After this little revelation, Renesme looked nauseas. Aro asked him to take her to her room; Alec had to support some of her weight as they walked towards the door. Suddenly, Renesme whipped back around.

"Why did you just tell me all that?" She demanded of Aro. "What if I manage to escape or tell someone?" A sinister smile formed on the leaders face.

"But my dear, that isn't going to happen," Before anything more transpired, Alec yanked Renesme out of the vaulted room and into the dorms.

"Alec was that true?" Renesme asked as she walked around her new room. It was nicely designed: light grey stone walls, large veranda windows that opened onto the walled gardens, and an interesting combination of white quilted pillows and comforters with pale purple sheer drapes and coal black wrought iron furniture.

"About you being my mate?" Alec looked at her. Seeing Renesme's head bob, Alec continued. "Yes… it was accidental, really. I didn't understand it had happened until we retreated…"

"Love is always accidental when it comes to me," Renesme muttered to herself, tracing the twists of the bed frame's metal with her forefinger.

"I'm sorry?" Alec asked, wanting to hear her say it again. Allow it to sink in. Renesme inhaled loudly and turned to face him again.

"Alec, could you leave me alone for a bit?"

So he left.

The lock clicked.

And it ached.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Heya! Long time no see there! How are y'all?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This will only be 4 parts, so it really is short…. Any and all comments, rates, likes, subscriptions, questions, and messages in bottles are welcome! Appreciated totally **

**See y'all later! – Carie Lea 3**


	2. Bitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only lay claim to a few odd details you'll notice in this next installment. So, happy reading!**

Part Two: Bitter

"Alec, relax; it's only been 2 weeks," Felix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Alec shot him a dirty look as he paced the floor of his room. "Maybe she's not your type,"

"Uncalled for, Felix," Alec snapped. Indeed, it had only been two weeks since Renesme had arrived and not a peep was heard from her since asking him to leave. Heidi had managed to take her into the town for clothes shopping and Renata had found an old, but still usable, record player for Renesme's odd preference for vinyl. Alec assumed that the girl sat in her room and sulked along to the music that never seemed to end.

"Alec, seriously, relax," Felix commanded, his playful demeanor withering a bit. "You haven't done much to bridge the gap, so I wouldn't be blaming her if I were you,"

"Really? And, pray tell, what would you do in my place, Felix?" Alec glared at his friend, arms folded across his chest. Felix stood and crossed the floor-space between them, humor playing in his eyes.

"I would find my way to her room and actually have a conversation with the lass," Felix smirked, turning his companion around. "You'll thank me later, Al." Suddenly, Alec found himself in the stone corridor, the door to his own room being locked behind him.

When he entered her room, Renesme was nowhere in sight, but the music was playing. Alec began to think that this particular tune was her favorite.

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah…_

As he glanced around, Alec found the windows opened, a worm breeze ruffling the sheer curtains. Approaching and sweeping one back, he found Renesme in an odd spot. The girl was sitting in an ancient live oak tree, a jumps distance from the room. The skirt of her long white dress shifted with the movement of her leg. A floppy straw sunhat and the cascading leaves shaded her torso from the bright sun. The most striking feature of Renesme was her now chin-length hair.

"Did you cut your hair?" Alec asked quietly, sitting down on the window sill. A shiver passed through her shoulders and she glanced over.

"Yea, I did… yesterday, in fact… Kind of sick of long hair, y'know?" Renesme replied, her voice softer and gravelly; like someone who'd been crying or recently had a sore throat. She flashed him the carefree smile he'd seen her wear when she danced in the clearing that day. He felt himself smile back, a foreign feeling. "What am I saying… you definitely wouldn't know!" she laughed. Honestly, this wasn't what Alec was expecting.

The out pouring of emotions ranging from burning anger to hopelessness? Yes.

Blind hatred so severe she would refuse to even be in the same vicinity? Absolutely.

But, small talk, laughing, and cheerfulness? Not at all.

"Does it grown back like… like normal?" he asked, unable to stop himself. She nodded and tossed her hat to him, which was caught expertly. Renesme shook out her hair so he could see. The curls were looser, hut not totally gone. The cut was choppy and obviously home done. To Alec, she looked cute, a word he wouldn't have pinned to the Renesme of two weeks ago.

"Are you happy now?" Alec asked hesitantly. On the tree branch, Renesme adjusted to face him. He knew he was probably glowing a bit in the sun (by the way she studied him with her doe brown eyes), but there weren't people; Not at this part of Volterra.

"No, not really… well, not yet at least," Renesme replied awkwardly. "Aro was serious about me not leaving, and I guess I'm as okay with that as I can be…"

"What about the mating bit?" He was more than cautious now. It was a tender subject for many within the confines of the castle and Alec wasn't going to give the little Cullen much exception. She was silent for a while, staring down at her swinging feet. The wind ruffled her hair and bird chirping entered his ears.

"It's…new. Alec, I'll be honest, the last time someone said I was their soul mate… it didn't end well,"

"If you don't mind me asking – "

"He called me, affectionately, the 'circus-born brat he was trapped with'," Renesme shrugged, a loathing sarcasm evident in the words. "Haven't seen him since,"

"So, you're saying you don't trust me?" Alec asked, moving so his legs hung out of the window. She eyes him curiously.

"I don't know how to trust anything here…" Renesme sighed, glancing down the stone outer wall that acted as a barrier between the gardens and the city. Alec exhaled, extending a hand to her.

"You can start by trusting me, right now," He answered calmly, "Come to the end of the branch, close your eyes and fall back. I'll catch you." Renesme chuckled harshly.

"You sound just like him…" she muttered under her breath. Despite her words, she stood and tiptoed to the end. Slowly, Renesme let gravity take her weight away from her. Alec did catch her, pulling her on to the window still with him.

"I'm not him, Renesme," Alec said softly, grasping her fingers. "I hope that much is clear," She opened her eyes, but remained staring ahead. He was surprised; she didn't her fingers away.

"You can't say that, Alec," she whispered, "I don't know if you're going to be another repeat of… you could turn around tomorrow and… it's clear you don't want to be, but… I can't give you my all yet," Yet again, anger bubbled up in Alec's chest. It was painful now, the ache pulsing like a bruise under his skin.

What was holding her back?

Why couldn't she move on?

He loved her. Was it not clear enough for her?

"Let him go, Renesme," he said through clenched teeth. "You could be so happy with me, but he's holding you back," Renesme glared at him, as though trying to hold back her wide-eyed shock.

"He is not holding me back, Volturi." She growled, even though it was clear she was mad, it came off sexy.

"Yes, he is, Cullen," he shot back, addressing her in the same (he thought) disrespectful way. "I've never met a woman so resistant to love in my life."

"You're one to talk," she scoffed. "I've never been forced to be one with someone as hard-hearted as you," At this, Alec laughed. It was a harsh, sardonic laugh that resonated from the darkest part of him; the part that still pined for age-past vengeance and housed blind hatred. He couldn't control it and soon it became hysterical, nearly psychotic sounding. Renesme watched him in fear as Alec relinquished the last ounces of composure he'd tried to keep for her sake.

His true colours were ugly and smudged and he hadn't wanted her to see them. Now, Alec couldn't care less.

"Forced? You're a true comedian, Cullen," Alec said, gasping for breath. "You've never been forced into anything in your life! Your family worships the ground you walk upon and so did that mutt of yours. Living here with me, you need to know what 'choice' means, darling, but I'm honestly not expecting you too. Seeing as you've probably never thought for yourself in 20 years… y'know, I'm really starting to wonder how I ended up with a bitch like you."

With a sick degree of pride, Alec watched her eyes water and lower lip begin to tremble. He knew, she knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit it. To Renesme, nothing was her fault; nothing had ever been before, so why now? Princess Renesme seemed to just be like that; quick to point out everything you've ever done wrong, but deny all her wrongs.

"I don't know how I ended up with you either," Renesme whispered. "Because I can guarantee you that I will never learn or even try to love a bastard like you." Her tears were hot and angry, matching the furious blush that crept from her cheeks.

"This is why I say you don't really understand what a choice is, darling," Alec smirked, a dark edge in his words.

"Why?" Renesme demanded, the crack in her voice undermining the bravery of her intention.

"You've yet to realize that you don't have one, my love," Flashing the girl a burning glare, Alec swept out of the room, snatching that God-forsaken record as he went.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_But love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! The 2****nd**** bit is finally up; so sorry it took so long! Yes, those are the lyrics to **_**Hallelujah**_** and I'm using the Jeff Buckley version, just because I prefer it. This is not a song fic, but the song actually does have a point in the story (probably the last installment).**

**So I hope you all are enjoying. I'll see how much time I have this week to update (trying to be better about it) because school work is the main problem I haven't been updating, but this week I am literally living at my school… ugh, but spring break is soon, so it can't be all that bad. Can it?**

**Carie Lea**


	3. Violation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Beware, this next piece is rather graphic and if you don't like that kind of thing, simply scroll down ('cause it's not the whole thing) or you can skip to the next (and last) installment! Thanks so much for the support!**

**Part 3: Violation**

Renesme angered him to no end.

That's what he'd decided; what everything boiled down to; the bare truth. Her carefree innocence misled him to thinking that she was reasonable. Her forgiveness before made him think she'd lend him that generosity a 2nd time. Her thoughtful nature sparked the hope that she was mature enough to handle him; all of him.

She was not.

Alec found himself pacing the flagstone floor of his room again that week. 3 days had elapsed since his last encounter with the youngest Cullen; yes, he'd been keeping track. It'd been painful; the suffocating sensation of being trapped between love and hostility. Admiration of the lovely Daphne and malicious intents meant Circe, the enchantress.

She drew him in, and he couldn't help himself, but it would only end badly.

"Is it really so hard to outright tell her?" Renata had asked him out of the blue on day.

"It is when you've said it every way you know possible," he'd snapped.

"Really; you've said it every way you know?" was the petite woman's reply.

It had gotten the gears of Alec's mind turning and he finally knew what Renata had meant. He couldn't believe he'd considered the option. But, Alec was going to go through with it. As he lightly knocked on her hardwood door, Alec felt the need to turn back and forget the whole thing flood him. Guilt slid through his brain, winding like a serpent in his thoughts. He'd do it, he had to. But, how much would it back-fire?

* * *

><p>The door lid open silently to reveal a mousy, exhausted Renesme. Deep plum half-moons, like bruises, stained her eyes and her bronze hair was ruffled.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked in a gravelly monotone and Alec instantly felt sick. She looked distressed; in dire need of tender affection and rest, not what he was about to do. She was thin, almost breakable looking. Alec was beginning to hate himself, but he would go through.

"May I come in?" He asked. She nodded, and stepped aside for him to enter, turning her back. He closed the door behind him, but kept the lock under his fingers as he waited for her to turn around. As soon as her eyes made contact with his, Alec twisted the small knob and sprung forward.

"Alec, what're you-," Renesme gasped out before he pressed his lips to hers. Alec struggled not to hurt her as she wriggled in his arms. It wasn't as if she could do anything; Alec was stronger than her by miles.

He ran his fingers through her cropped hair, holding the girl fast to him as he ravaged her mouth raw. She was delicious; sweet and tender. Her delicate skin pulsing with the warm tang of her blood. Small cries escaped her lips and her cheeks began to dampen. Using his teeth, Alec forced Renesme's mouth open and slid in his tongue to press against hers. The taste of blood was stronger, but it just mounted his need for her; the twisting, fearful doll in his arms.

Reluctantly, he moved away from her lips to the petal skin of her neck, the heartbeat bubbling away. She was near bawling, but kissing her was all he could do to distract himself from the want to rip all her clothes of then and there. Renesme's nails dug into the skin of his back as he pushed her onto the sheets of her bed. Her knees pressed up against his chest, desperately trying to push him away. Accidently, Alec's teeth scraped against the surface of Renesme's neck and her body seized; breath becoming quick and unstable. Pushing himself up to look at her, he found Renesme's eyes sewn shut and chewing the inside of her cheek.

A pang of guilt surged through him again, but it didn't register now; simply another thought passing through. Alec moved back to her face, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I love you," slipped from his tongue and Renesme's muscles relaxed under him. He seized the chance again.

"Alec, stop. Please…" Renesme begged. Her loose tee was easily disposed of, leaving more skin to his disposal. Lower to her collar bone, Alec traced the exposed skin with his tongue; along the risen bone, the valley of her heaving breasts (lingering over her fast beating heart), relishing the sensation of her rosy-warm skin. He left her bra untouched, seeing that the temptation was best left alone for the time being. Alec didn't want to move through the moment too fast, but not for her sake. He felt like he was going to explode already.

Renesme was screaming at him, desperate cries of protest while tears poured down pale skin. She'd resumed her resistance to his iron-clad grasp; as his fingers undid and disposed of her shorts, sliding them down her thighs. Finally, Alec pushed off of her to remove his jacket and tug off his shirt.

Renesme took that moment to push her trembling frame away. She nearly made it off the bed, but Alec expertly wrapped his hand around her wrist. He yanked her back to him, forcing her back against the metal of the head board. Molding his mouth to hers, Alec could taste every bit of her and it drove him wild.

"You're irresistible," he sighed, slipping his tongue in again. He ran a hand along the curve of her hip and inner thigh, near enough to the most precious part of her to earn himself a few whimpers. The girl remained frozen, petrified with eyes wide. "I need to show you… so you'll never doubt... and you'll always know…"

With these last words, Alec began to place butterfly kisses on Renesme's pulse points. Slowly, he slipped a finger into the band of her knickers.

"No!" Burst from her lips. Caught off guard, Alec felt Renesme push him away, but didn't stop her. However, the young girl did not run from him, as he half expected. She laid down and curled in to a ball on the sheets in front of him. Her knees tucked up into her chest and fingers tangled in mussed up hair; so defenseless, hopeless. Renesme's body still wracked with sobs, but Alec could hear them clearly now. The pain and terror tore him from his lust-filled haze. Alec wanted so much to reach out and touch her, embrace her, show her that he never meant to hurt her.

But, he had… unintentionally.

His need pushed him to extremes.

His stupid anger had led him to almost take her.

Alec had almost violated her in a way that, if anybody else tried it, he would've killed them.

And… he'd almost done it himself.

"Please… please… muma, please…" She cried, her tears blurring the words as she drowned in them. "Help me, muma… don't let them… him… don't hurt me…" Painful sounding coughs filled the air for a moment, then died away.

If Alec had felt sick earlier, he felt gut-clenching pain now. The realization was enough to make him dizzy; he swung his legs off the side of the bed, burying his face in his palms. He felt as though he could not move from the spot for fear that he would collapse or worse: never dare to return. Taking a few steadying breaths, Alec glanced at the beautiful girl next to him and sighed.

"I can't do this…" He murmured. "Not anymore…" Silently, Alec collected his shirt and threw on his jacket, peering back at the mangled-looking Renesme one more time before he vanished behind the door.

The first time he'd exited without any emotion; utterly detached.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Alec lay on his couch, staring fixedly at the ceiling. He hadn't moved in 5 hours and had no real reason or want. Single-handedly, he'd killed any sparse thread of a chance he'd had with Renesme.<p>

Gone. Disappeared. Vanished without a trace and uncertain revival. Maybe never return.

The feeling was like that old bible verse he remembered from his childhood; the only one that ever stuck in his brain. Now, he wished it hadn't because it plagued his thoughts, unabated.

_Those who bring ruin upon their…familiars... inherit only wind. That's what it was wasn't it? _He thought, chewing his lip. Inheriting wind; as far as Alec was concerned, that was an empty promise. He guessed he could relate to the feeling: hollow and unsure how to react.

Turning over onto his side, Alec's red eyes found the record he'd nicked from Renesme's room. Her favorite one. He actually hadn't looked at what it was, but curiosity cut into him now. It well may be all he had of her. Moving over to it, Alec lifted it from the shelf it lay on, turning the black-vinyl surface over in his fingers a few times. _Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley_ it read in purple block type. An idea struck him and he raced to Felix's room, record still in hand.

"Where's the fire, little brother?" Felix joked as Alec burst in. Usually Alec would counter the "little brother" with a snarky remark or an eye-roll, but the comment barely registered in his brain. He shouldn't have been breathless from the last minute and a half, but it felt that way. Alec thrust the record into Felix's face.

"Do you know this song?"

"Who doesn't?" Felix mused, smiling to himself. His eyes moved from the record to Alec's clueless face. The older man frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"I am Felix and it would be very much appreciated if you would cut the crap for a second so I could ask you for help, okay?" Alec shot back, bouncing lightly from his pent-up nerves.

"You want _my_ help?" Felix smirked, "I flattered, really, Alec. It's about time that – "

"Felix," Alec interrupted, feeling impatience wash over him.

"Well, what do you require my services for, little brother? Price starts at ten an hour," Ignoring the last bit, Alec regained some control over his jittery-ness.

"Teach me it, the song, please," the words came out in a rush. Felix stared at Alec oddly. Alec knew it must've sounded incredibly stupid, but he needed to redeem himself. This was the brilliant way he intended to do it. He watched a smile creep across Felix's lips and the anxiety surged to new heights. That could mean anything.

"Fine, I'll teach you," He agreed with a wry grin, "Under a few conditions, though,"

"Anything," Alec answered immediately, knowing this would come to bite him in the ass later.

"You must refer to me as 'sir' at all times and watch the attitude, Al," Alec smiled, chuckling at his friend's request.

"Done."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, there's part 3; only one more to go! Hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing this. It's not nearly as much of a tangled mess as most of my stuff is, but simple is good isn't it? Now, I've started a Polyvore for collections of outfits (cuz I got bored in study hall and needed desperately something to do; writer's block + no homework distracting = inner chaos). You'll be able to check those out soon enough. I have one for Raven (the engagement ball dresses) and have a few for SMF, mostly dealing with the music and Ren's odd style. **

**I see her as more of a bohemian, almost hippy-revival kind of person. Like she owns everything in Urban Outfitters and Free People. Shoot me **

**Carie Lea**


	4. Expectations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, only Renesme's sense of style (because she is my personal dress up doll; no arguments about that?) Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Ohmigoodness, this is the last part! I hope this isn't a sucky ending. If it is, please barrage the comments and/or my inbox, pestering me about how it should continue. I will most likely listen because you all are my most wonderful helper monkeys! Love, Carie Lea**

* * *

><p>Part 4: Expectations<p>

Two days later, she stood in his doorway, hair flat and barefoot on the stone floor. It was odd because she looked like she could have, should have been miles away from this place. Paris, Barcelona, maybe even Capri or the fabled Portofino. Not here.

Alec hadn't been doing anything to begin with (other than reading, so nothing productive). The many times he'd entered her room suddenly didn't exist. Renesme had come to him, of her own free will.

"Alec… can we talk?" she asked hesitantly. The woman was waiting for a blow that would never come; on edge with no cliffs in sight. Still, the sound of her voice, delicate and innocent, surprised him.

"Oh, yes… please," Alec said, struggling to string words together. She gave him a brief, shy smile as she drifted over to his chair, the hem of her pants dragging. She perched herself on the arm of his chair and crossed one leg over the other. Her hand brushed against his hair as she steadied herself; seemingly completely at ease.

"So… how are you?" Renesme's coffee brown eyes were earnest and comforting. That didn't help Alec's rushing thoughts. How am I? Well, bloody awful would be the best answer, but I can't tell her that!

"Fine," Alec answered, words rushed. "I'm fine… how about yourself?" Renesme shrugged, the strap of her lace tank top shifting to reveal her pale pink bra strap. He wanted to kick himself.

"I've been better," Renesme looked at him. Alec felt his constant friend, guilt, invading his mind. Of course she'd been better; it would be really odd if she said she was okay! How could anyone be okay with… but, why would she have come if she wasn't even a little bit?

"Alec," he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely heard her speak. "Why did you-,"

"I swear I wish I hadn't," Alec choked out. Renesme stared at him, her eyes a little larger, but otherwise unaffected. In an oddly unassuming confidence, she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Alec," she whispered, eyes flickering to the floor for a second. "But really, what were you thinking… that night?" He chuckled; even while getting straight to the point, Renesme still managed to beat about the bush. Her sensitivity was endearing.

"That you would never realize… it, unless I showed you," slipped out. "But, I don't know what I was thinking… I don't think I ever will," She was silent for a moment, staring at the opposite wall in a sort of trance. Then, her eyes closed and a smile formed on her lips.

"I knew it," Renesme mused in a kind of sing-song way. Her muscles relaxed as she exhaled. "I knew it, I knew it. I was a bit cold a few days ago, wasn't I?"

"The truth or the real truth; which do you want?"

"That's a silly way of saying it, but the real truth. Why not," Alec placed one of his hands on her knee and smiled.

"Forgive me, but cold doesn't cover it, Renesme" She started laughing, making him laugh a bit too. Hers was clear and light. It didn't remind him of wind chimes or bells or any other romantic nonsense people drip on about. No, the only description appropriate would be… it was all her own.

Untouchable.

"You need to stop calling me Renesme," she sighed, humor still lingering in her voice.

"Why? It's your name," Alec teased, playing with her fingers. "I thought you'd want me calling you that, love," It was strange to see her blush, but she did. He hated to seem like he was going soft, but a smile crossed Alec's face; genuine and kind.

"Well, I guess you could say this is my version of saying 'I forgive you'," Her façade turned shy.

"You… you forgive me?" Alec was flabbergasted; shocked, taken back, absolutely knocked for a loop. He thought he was going to have to pray for a million years to hear those words from her. There was most certainly an other-worldly power on his side; Alec couldn't fathom the reason, but he thanked them profusely for this fleeting opportunity.

Renesme's blush deepened. Alec couldn't contain himself; he pulled the girl into his lap and held her close. She seemed shocked at first, but loosened his grip enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Alec inhaled her scent, committing the combination of rosewater and tart apples to memory. He finally had her in his arms, willingly too, and he never wanted to screw it up. This was the way he wanted it to be.

"It feels like… home," she breathed, burrowing her face into his neck. She placed a butterfly kiss on Alec's jaw line.

"I can relate, Remy," Alec smiled. The feel of the rise-fall of her breath was new and wonderful. An overwhelming feeling of gratitude flooded him. She was everything to him; not so far as sun, moon, air and water because Alec didn't need those things. Renesme, now dubbed Remy, was the warm pulse he hadn't appreciated in 1100 years; the light flush that never graced his face; the beating heart under his skin that he never assumed he would miss. Alec needed these things; more than anything else in the world.

Therefore, Alec needed her, but he never realized just how precious she was.

"Remy? Like the mouse from that Disney movie?" Renesme giggled, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"Sure, if you think so," Alec had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't care. It wasn't his main focus. Then he remembered the very thing he'd wanted so badly to show her. "I've got my version of an apology. Would you like to hear it?" Renesme lifted her face to his.

"Hear? That sounds interesting," she mused, a smirk tugging at her lips, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "I'd love to see it, or hear," Feeling like the day could not get any better, Alec asked her to stand and disappeared into his closet. When he returned, guitar in hand, Renesme was sitting on the window sill, the dull sun shining on her bronze hair, making it seem molten. Alec joined her and grinned at her wonder-filled expression.

Alec began playing. He'd caught onto the pattern as quick as Felix had shown him. He managed to perfect it over the last 36 hours. Alec didn't have to look up to know she was studying him intently. Interest wafted off her like her lovely body heat. Soon, he felt her body press up behind his and her arms snake around his shoulders, fingers toying with shirt buttons. Alec guessed the smooth, delicate thing that pressed up against his cheek was her lips. Then, hushed and gorgeous…

"Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you…" Renesme was singing along, voice barely a whisper and sensual. He could only hear because of her close proximity. "She tied you to her kitchen chair. She broke your throne and she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…"

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah…_

It was effortless, the emotions in the song. Alec didn't know the words, but the ones flowing from Renesme's lips were the lyrics of his regret. It was scary how the artist's thoughts matched up to his. The light pulse of breath on Alec's skin was Hallelujah, literally and metaphorically.

"There was a time when you let me know, what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you?" Ale couldn't think straight, but he played simply to continue to hear her sing. "Remember when I moved in you and the Holy dove was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah,"

Sooner than he wanted, the song died away. Alec wanted it back, but all he could do was reminisce. Renesme let out a sigh and moved her arms to clasp around his chest. Her legs dangled down next to his, shorter but his accompaniment. That's what she was. Not his soul-mate or true-love or other half or any of that dime-store romance crap. Renesme was Alec's accompaniment; the voice to the song her played. Simply and only that, truly.

"Beautiful," they said in unison. A blush rose to her cheeks as she realized her voice suddenly.

"I'm glad you think so," Alec smiled, kissing her forehead softly. The fact that she allowed him that much astounded him.

"You did that for me?" Renesme asked.

"Of course, Rem," She laughed lightly, taking the instrument for Alec's hands and walking over to place it on the couch. Walking back over to him, Renesme pressed her palms onto his knees, arching her back a bit, but smirking at him.

"I know a nickname is like forgiveness, but don't go overboard," Alec laughed, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said, dropping a peck on her nose. Stretching up, Renesme placed her lips delicately on his. Pulling away, she rested her cheek against his, her breath brushing his ear.

"For what?" she whispered. He would've thought her an amnesiac if he hadn't known better; the façade was quite impressive. Alec twisted a copper curl in his fingers. Letting go, he slid from the window, body against hers.

"For everything I've done, and haven't done," Alec took her hands in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Renesme closed her eyes for a moment, a smirk appearing on her face before they fluttered open again. She placed her palms flat against the front of his shirt, studying them as she moved to stand on her toes.

"You're a total sap, you know that?" she smiled wryly. "I hope you know that, anyway,"

"Oh, I do, but thanks for the reminder, love," Alec rolled his eyes, pulling her to him by her waist. He studied her face intently for a moment before finding a glimmer of something in those coffee brown eyes. "I suppose you want your record back,"

"Give it," Renesme answered without missing a beat, a flatness to her voice. He rolled his eyes again, then finding the record and placing it back safely in Renesme's hands. There was an awkward-sort of pause as the two stared at one another, small grins plastered on their faces.

She knew he loved her immensely; the way blurry pictures, like dreams, flashed before his eyes, her warm skin held on his.

"So… you wanna come over and steal some more vinyl? Maybe hear a few before you sneak off?"

"If you insist, Remy,"

That incessant ache ended when he kissed her.

_It's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well… that's kind of it folks… I hope you liked it :D**

**Anyway, I have to put in a quickie movie plug because it's just that amazing and I'm formulating something around the premises right now. Watch, right now, **_**The Secret Of Kells. **_**It's a kids movie, I realize that, but the music and pictures are too good to miss. And there is no spontaneous singing like in Disney movies. I personally love the character Aisling, and really want to do something with old Anglo-Saxon or Celt myth. Seeing as Alec and Jane were born prior to 1000 A.D. in England. I'll keep you all posted on that craziness!**

**I realize this took forever to update, but I'm currently wrapped up in a photo-shoot, short film, and a new story idea, as well as endlessly editing Gravity. No worries, Gravity chapter 4 should be up by next week as well as the last 2 chapters of Raven!**

**Thanks all for your support and comments. You have been beyond appreciated!**

**Carie Lea**


End file.
